


Burnout

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: After collapsing during a presentation, you're ordered to rest. Gabriel is there to help you recover.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 249





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate it when school gets in the way of doing the things you love. And, like, doing normal human things.
> 
> To make up for my absence these last few months, here's something for you guys. I combined my personal struggles with some self-indulgence to make something I'm satisfied with, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Very special thanks to Emi, who you might all know as [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareguilty), for beta reading!

You wake to the sound of banging on your door. Jolting up, you immediately reach for your phone and find that you only have about ten minutes to get dressed and ready for your massive meeting. The banging doesn’t go away when you scramble out of bed and smack the button to allow for your human alarm to scold you. 

“Jesus, I thought you were dead,” Jesse says once he sees your tangled hair and dark circles around your eyes. “Commander wants us in the conference room now. You okay?”

You can barely function as it is. “I need to change. I’ll see you there.”

“You know Morrison’s gonna be there—“

You don’t let Jesse finish his statement about the meeting today. Upon shutting the door, you run to your bathroom to take the quickest shower and throw on the bare minimum amount of makeup to make it look like you’re ready for your important presentation. Because you definitely have an important presentation. 

The last few months have worn you down more than any other mission could have. Being in the lab performing your original research has drained every ounce of your being, to the point where you feel like a robot in heels when you walk out the door with a flash drive and an empty stomach. You know better than to neglect your well-being, but this research is vital to Blackwatch’s viability. Everyone, especially Gabriel, is counting on you to make sure your work is sound enough for Morrison and the rest of the higher-ups to grant the division more resources and opportunity to do better for the world. You’ve done everything you can to prepare for questions and opposition. The only thing you can do now is get it done. 

The conference hall is bigger than the one Blackwatch uses for meetings. There are a lot more eyes on you when you walk in. Having arrived just a few seconds after the scheduled meeting time, it seems like Morrison has already begun without you. Updates on their relations with the UN, developments from Horizon Lunar Colony, and then a transition to you. You sit across from Gabriel, where he gives you a nod of approval that you’re in this meeting ready to go. 

Morrison says your name with a confidence you’ve lost along the way to the meeting. “She’s contributed a great deal of her time developing methods to properly support the Blackwatch team.”

“It’s been her whole life ever since you gave us to her,” Gabriel interrupts. There isn’t any bitterness in his voice, though others don’t exactly see it that way given the raised eyebrows and frowns. “She’s been our team’s greatest asset and I hope everyone in this room gets that.”

Morrison says your name again and turns to you. “Are you ready?”

You nod and insert your flash drive to present your visuals and slides in the middle of the meeting table. As everything loads up, you glance at Gabriel. He gives you the subtlest of smiles, the one he has to give when you’re both around too many people. It’s the most he can do in this situation and it fuels you for a few more moments before you fight the urge to slouch. Instead, you straighten up and stand. 

Multiple projections come up, and you swipe through the holographic screens to begin your presentation. It’s just as you’ve practiced with the team. Start with your concerns, then your goals, and then your development. Nobody is allowed to ask questions until the end of your presentation, so you have no nerves there. You take your time explaining your methods and hypotheses, making sure every last person in the room knows what you’re talking about even though every word feels more foreign as your presentation proceeds. The conviction of Blackwatch and those a part of it keep your will hanging by a thread. The content you explain should be understandable to everyone here, right down to the cadet freshly recruited to Overwatch, shadowing another officer.

It’s when you get close to the end of your presentation that you begin to lose fuel, and fast. 

“The advantages of having this technology…” you trail off and your vision momentarily goes blurry. You’re able to suck in a breath and ignore the pain in your stomach and the throbbing in your head, “outweighs the risks. Funding further studies of this project would benefit not just the small science department of Blackwatch, but for the agents who will benefit from the work.”

You push a graphic too far from the middle of the table and watch the room spin. You grip the edge of the table and only spot Gabriel saying your name as a question. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” you deny, swallowing hard to bring the concluding points to the foreground of your presentation. “In summary—“

More pain radiates throughout your body like it’s ready to give up and all of your reserved energy is gone. You start again, “In summary, the—“

Everything goes blurry once more, then black. You don’t finish the presentation. 

  
You wake up to the steady sounds of your heartbeat on a monitor. Slowly, you turn to your side, only to feel multiple tubes pulling with your arm. When you look over, you spot a half-empty IV bag hanging from the bed. Two empty bags hang behind it. 

You turn your head to find Gabriel sitting at your bedside, staring at a tablet. In the softest voice, you reach out to him, “Gabe.”

He immediately looks up and tosses his work aside in exchange to take your hands. “Hey, hey. Don’t move. You’re hooked up on everything.”

That’s an exaggeration and you know it. You’re still breathing on your own and you could sit up if you wanted to. Gabriel doesn’t let you, though, not when he’s kissing the back of your hand, ready to fall over himself. 

“You scared the shit out of me in there. I thought I told you to eat before the meeting.”

You grunted. “I was busy catching up on the sleep you told me to get the night before.”

He curses in Spanish under his breath. “I could have rescheduled all of this for you. You shouldn’t have to be breaking your back over something like this.”

You did your best to squeeze his hands and pull them close to your chest. The warmth near your heart makes you feel better. “I had to. This was so important to you and Blackwatch and—“

“None of that matters when you’re sacrificing yourself to do it.”

“You risk your life every damn time you jump out of a dropship with everyone else,” you counter. “How was this any different?”

“Because I could have stopped this from happening,” Gabriel says. He keeps his patience and sighs deeply. “I’m sorry. You’ve done so much for us. For me. I shouldn’t have put you through all of this.”

Your heart twists and your brain’s warped the situation into something worse. Fighting back tears, you tell him, “It’s my fault. I should have told you I wasn’t feeling well.”

“What?” Gabriel says your name incredulously. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You need to rest.”

“But Gabe—“

He says your name again, with more feeling, like he’s doing all he can to hit the brakes before you crash a second time. “I need you to do one thing for me right now, and that’s to rest. Please.”

You’re silent for a moment, then you give in. As you’re about to get as comfortable as you can in the sickbay with your bad thoughts, you ask him, “Can you stay with me?”

Gabriel rises and leans forward to kiss you gently, like it’s the first time all over again. You sink into the sheets, finding a touch more comfort. “I’ve already been here the last two days,” he says, smiling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Your eyes widen. “Two days?”

He sits back down. “Mhm. Ange told me even she couldn’t do what you were doing. She wanted to prescribe you a two-week vacation.”

“I’d accept that.”

“I told her a month. Jack said three weeks and I was ready to kick his ass.”

You laugh weakly. “I’m glad I had input in this conversation.”

“It’s up to you,” he finishes. “I just want to make sure you recover. We’ll handle everything else.”

Doubt wants to creep into your system. You don’t let it when Gabriel plays with your fingers and you fall back asleep to a story about him and Jack during the SEP. 

  
You agree to three weeks once you wake up again. Gabriel doesn’t oppose it. Going back to your room feels foreign once you’re discharged; you have a great deal of time to work out, make meals for yourself, and do laundry. Jesse suggested that you go back to your hometown for a weekend or go to some foreign city for a“crazy night,” but you wave him off. The first thing you do is fold that basket of laundry you’ve been ignoring for several weeks.

A few days alone helps you clear your head. Gabriel comes often to keep you company but you kick him out because you know he’s got his fair share of work to do. Jesse tries to do the same thing, except he doesn’t do much to help around your room and he uses the space to hide from Gabriel. You could learn from the “do nothing” part, though. 

It’s only after you get your room cleaned up that you start going back out. You have the gym to yourself in the morning (for the most part), and the rooftop if you want to do yoga. You’re able to make breakfast for yourself and maybe your friends if they’re awake, and you get some time to talk to Angela for follow-ups and venting. A part of you still feels guilty from your incident, but she does her best to keep you focused on everything else. As a doctor and a friend should. 

The weekend before your return to work, you visit Gabriel’s office. It’s after hours (technically) and he should ideally be done with whatever reports he has to file the following day. You knock on the door and Athena allows you in, and of course, you spot your dear commander still working tirelessly on an updated protocol for stealth missions. 

“You know, if you keep working like that, you’ll be hooked on all that stuff Dr. Ziegler gave me.”

Gabriel looks up from his computer and smirks. “Does that mean you’ll be at my bedside for three days straight?”

“No,” you deadpan, coming around his desk to sit in his lap. “Can’t stay up all night and day like you. Plus, people will think I’m, like, interested in you or something. Gross.”

“You got me there.” He brushes the hair out of your face and cups your cheek when he brings you in for a kiss. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten to spend time alone with him, so much so that his kisses are hotter than normal. You chase his lips for more when he pulls back and asks you, “How’s your vacation been without me?”

You grumble, pressing your forehead against his. “I missed you.” 

It’s tough keeping your relationship private. A handful of higher-ups had to know at some point for HR purposes. You’re pretty sure some other Blackwatch members know, but they’re too afraid of Gabriel to say anything. Thanks to your literal meltdown, you’ve been able to keep your distance while he gets all the work done. Maybe people have forgotten by now and they’re back to minding their own business. The silence passes and you kiss him again, “Have you been doing okay here? You of all people need a break, too.”

He shrugs. “I can’t really take one when I’ve got to tell Jack how we do our job around here.”

You turn away from him to stare at his screen, scrolling briefly through what he’s written so far. “You don’t really need to add anything else to this,” you say when you hit the last page. “I think you cover your bases pretty well.”

“You think so?”

“Morrison likes details and you put more than enough there. I did the same with my presentation, too.”

Gabriel contemplates your comments as you turn your attention back to him. He’s unusually quiet for a long moment before announcing to you, “Jack read the rest of your report while you were in the sickbay. Ana, too. They’re impressed with the work and want to give you some of the new recruits so you can get more done faster.”

You instantly perk up. After nearly three weeks of rest, this is the best news you’ve gotten. A whole team by your side, building on what you’ve already created by yourself. Multiple doors have opened for new ideas and improvements to better support Blackwatch. To better support Gabriel. You practically bounce on his lap and smooch him, squeezing his shoulders with delight. “Are you serious?”

“When am I not?” he muses. “They’re in training right now with Angela and some other nerds on the strike team. You get your posse starting next week.”

“Gabe.” You can’t stop smiling. “Thank you.”

He rubs your sides and brings you back to earth with an embrace. “What did I do? All I did was put you through HR hell and work you to near-death.”

“Mm.” You pull away and get on your feet to stretch your legs and lean on his desk. Gabriel...has a point, but you’re past that and you’ve got new resolutions to your large workload. “That won’t happen again now that I’ve got more people to help me. I couldn’t have done all this work without your support.”

He stares at you, like he isn’t convinced you’re telling the truth. Sighing, you take his hand and tug him gently, as if you’re able to pull him from his chair. “It’s Friday, Gabe. Let’s go do something fun. Celebrate and all that.”

“Heh. You askin’ me out, Agent?”

You pull him harder. He still doesn’t budge. “Gaaaaabe.”

He stands and pinches your cheek, laughing. “Alright, alright. There’s this taco truck I’ve been meaning to take you to. You hungry?”

On cue, your stomach rumbles. “Mhm. I’m guessing you haven’t left your office in the last few hours, so I know you’re starving, too.”

“This is nothing,” he claims, standing up and shutting down his computer behind you. With your body flush with his, he leans forward and kisses you. “I’ve been meaning to take you out. I’m sorry.”

You shake your head. “No more apologizing. Let’s take a break tonight.”

  
It’s late when the two of you leave the base to go out to a plaza parking lot. A food truck blasts pop music in Spanish while patrons, sober and otherwise, sit around folding tables downing tacos and beer. Secluded from the crowd and sitting on the bed of a company-issued truck, you try to eat your tacos without spilling all of the filling. Gabriel shamelessly works through his third taco, licking his fingers clean before tossing the small plate and grabbing another one full of tacos.

“We need to bring this truck to the base,” you say once you finish your plate. “The cadets would go nuts.”

Gabriel snorts. “Reinhardt’s order alone would take forever. Those cooks would be burnt out by the time they finish making a hundred tacos just for him.”

Your smile shrinks. “Burnout, huh? Is that how you feel all the time?”

Gabriel pauses, chewing before he gives you a blunt answer with a nod. “Nothing’s changed in years.”

“Shit.” You eat some more and break the silence again, “How are you still here, then? You’ve certainly put in the work and have seniority over the majority of Overwatch. Have you thought about…”

“All the time,” he says right away without you finishing, “but if I did, I wouldn’t have met you.”

You blush. “Gabe.”

“Things happen for a reason. The work we do isn’t gonna get done by itself. Can you think of anyone else who can take over for me? Or Jack or Ana?”

Nobody comes to mind. You shake your head reluctantly.

“We make do with the situation, and recover when we need to.”

Gabriel burns through another plate of tacos while you’ve barely finished another. You think about what he says, how it’s near impossible for him to take a break. You can only imagine what it’d be like if you were in his position, pressured to validate the work of Blackwatch all the time and making sure every dangerous mission is a success. There’s no way you can do that. Gabriel’s barely hanging on and he’s a super soldier. You suppose the things you’re doing now mean that much more to you and him.

Once you finish your food and down the rest of your beer, you clean your hands and kiss Gabriel’s cheek. The silence is always comfortable when you’re around him. So is the contact. “Could you call this recovery? Sneaking a truck out and getting tacos on the other side of town?”

He cracks a smile. “I didn’t ‘sneak it out.’ We’re on official business, and it’s making sure we don’t go insane because of work.”

“I like that. You could put that in a report, right?”

A short pause follows as Gabriel coaxes you out of sitting to get you on your feet. He wraps an arm around your waist and takes your hand with his other. The music from the food truck is loud enough that you’re able to step in beat with him. Your two left feet can keep up with him, surprisingly. You giggle. He does, too.

“You said Jack likes details. I think we can leave some of tonight out.”

You step out, then back in, turning your body so your back is against his chest and he holds you close. His fingers graze over the top of your jeans and you don’t miss the way he starts to grind against you in time with the music. It takes you a second to say back, “Smart man. Nobody has to know just how good you make me feel.”

You bend ever so slightly to press your ass against him and he groans your name, holding you tighter while his other hand comes close to squeezing one of your breasts. “You have no idea what you to do me, mi amor.”

Your breath hitches and you tilt your head back to kiss him. He tastes faintly of beer and lime juice and you don’t care if other people are whooping in the distance. Gabriel cares, though. The moment he hears the cheering, he steps back and smacks your ass.

“Let’s get out of here.”

  
The quarters for the Overwatch superiors, though more spacious and secluded, isn’t the most romantic nor ideal for a “getaway” from work. Not that you’re paying too much attention thanks to Gabriel pinning you to his bed and kissing you so deeply you can hardly breathe. His fingers rub your bare, soaked pussy while you’ve got a good grip on his cock; you’re sure he’s been hard since he sped away from the plaza. Thankfully, there weren’t any officers or cadets roaming around the halls so late at night. Your clothes disappeared the moment you set foot into his room.

“Say my name,” he growls against your lips.

You clench around nothing and moan, “Gabriel."

He easily slides in two of his fingers. You moan his name again. “That’s right. You belong to me. You’re mine.”

“Oh my god, Gabriel,” you moan louder when he stretches you open and curls his fingers to that sweet spot that nearly makes you scream. “Please, fuck, please, I’m gonna come—”

“Come for me,” he orders, massaging that spot inside of you as your skin goes ablaze with desire. He comes close to your ear, nipping the skin there and speaking so deeply you can feel it in your chest, “Come for daddy.”

On command, you gush around his fingers. You find purchase in his back, clawing at tough skin hardened from years of experimentation and battle. Gabriel praises you as you come like this, completely devoid of self-control and simply lost in sheer pleasure. Your entire body trembles. The sheets beneath you are wet and Gabriel hasn’t stopped kissing you wherever he can. Eventually, your arms fall to the bed and your legs go limp. You catch your breath as Gabriel gives you some room to relax, only for a moment.

When you’re able to speak, you huff out with a smile, “You just had to say it, huh?”

You make out the smirk on Gabriel’s face as he sucks his fingers clean. “I haven’t said it in a while. I missed the way you’d squirt for me.”

You cover your burning face with one hand and smack his thigh with the other. “Stop that. You know I can’t help it.”

Gabriel laughs out your name, coming forward to get your hand out of the way and kiss you apologetically. “Mi amor. I already told you I liked it.”

“I know,” you whine, “but your sheets…”

“We can change them,” he reminds you, “after I fill you up.” The predicament is cast aside when the tip of his cock prods your clit and you whimper. “What do you say?”

He prods you again and you gasp. He’s been ready to go and you’re ready for another orgasm. You moan and guide the tip inside you, “I want your cock, daddy.”

“That’s a good girl.” He easily slides inside you, inch by inch as your body ceases to function. No other partner has made you feel this good, made you feel so important, so loved. He squeezes your hips and waits for you to give him the signal. You can feel the last of his tension chip away when you lift your hips and wrap your legs around him.

“Daddy, please.”

“Shh. I’m gonna take care of you, baby. Don’t you worry.”

Gabriel pulls out most of the way before slamming back into you. He doesn’t stop you from moaning so loudly as he moves slowly with all the force to fuck away the stress. Nothing stops you from moaning and digging your nails into his shoulders. In fact, Gabriel encourages it. With the way he growls after every thrust, you’re prompted wordlessly to scratch his back and let go in your way.

The more you scratch, the faster he moves. Sweat drips down your forehead as he steals your breath with kisses as rough as his thrusts. Despite that roughness, you feel him lift your hips towards him, feel those heavy breaths on your neck when he brings his lips there. At the same time, he finds your g-spot and you clench around him.

“I love you so much,” he tells you. You can barely say it back as his cock pounds into you. He also releases one of your hips so he can rub your clit. “I know you’re close, baby. Come on. Show me how much you love daddy’s cock.”

You can’t handle yourself any longer. Gabriel keeps his cock moving and his thumb rubbing your clit as you soak the sheets even more, coming as hard as you did earlier and pulling the sheets like they’re your lifeline. He pulls out briefly to watch your cunt pulse with every burst of your orgasm. The praise comes afterward, along with the strings of curses and incoherent phrases and his cock plunging back into you so he can find his release, too. He comes inside you as he moans your name, filling you up as promised. Once he slows down, your limbs fall limp and you return his much gentler kisses.

“I love you too,” you answer, finally catching your breath. “I would have said it earlier if you weren’t fucking me into next week.”

Gabriel only grins, pulling out and spreading your pussy to watch his orgasm and yours drip onto his bed. The attention is something that still makes you flush; you twitch around nothing as he licks his lips. That can only mean one thing.

“You think I’m done making you come?” he asks, shifting you over to a drier spot on the bed. He makes himself comfortable on his stomach and pulls you by the knees to kiss up your thighs. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

You whimper. To be fair, it’ll be less cleanup for you in the bathroom later on, and Gabriel’s tongue in your pussy is a very hard offer to decline. Shaking your head, you reach down to bring his head closer to the mess between your legs. “I want it.”

“That’s right.” Gabriel kisses your clit. “Daddy’s gonna clean you up.”

Your toes curl the moment his tongue snakes its way inside you. His arms hooked around your thighs keep you from crushing his head. Somehow, that resistance makes the sensation that much more heavenly. His tongue finds every inch of your pussy, licking you clean while you clench the sheets and moan all over again. Heat rushes through your body once more. After Gabriel cleans you up, he sucks your clit and throws you over the edge one last time. Your orgasm isn’t as strong as your previous ones, but it’s nonetheless another high that helps you forget all your troubles. Gabriel stays in that position as long as possible before you tap his arm and he lets you go. You breathe heavily and wipe the sweat off your brow. He does the same when he sits up.

“Feeling better?” he asks.

You laugh. “As if you need to ask me that. How about you?”

He nods. “Yeah. You make things a hell of a lot better around here.”

“Aww.” It takes you a second to sit yourself up; your legs tingle and you know you won’t be able to stand without wobbling. You scoot closer to him and throw your arms around his neck, then kiss him. A thought that’s been sitting in the back of your mind comes to the forefront, “Do you still feel guilty about what happened to me?”

He’s quiet. It’s the kind of contemplative silence he likes to give you when he’s thinking too hard. His forehead touches yours and he kisses you again. “A little.”

There’s nothing either of you can do at this point. All you can do now with him is grow and make sure this doesn’t happen again. On the other hand, Gabriel can’t just stop his job like you can if things get too rough. He can only do so much, too. “We’ll be better,” you murmur. “I’ll be here for you.”

“I know,” he murmurs back. His skin is warm when he pulls you in for a hug. After all the events of tonight, nothing has felt this intimate at this moment. Despite being with him for as long as you have, you still haven’t gotten every last repressed feeling out of him. Not that he needs to explicitly say it. Lots of things can weigh down a commander. You can at least take some of it off for him. You do that by simply being around him.

You savor the quiet and his touch for as long as you can before he bundles you up and carries you to his bathroom. Upon depositing you into his tub, he begins to fill it with warm water drops a kiss on the top of your head. “I’m gonna change the sheets. Pick something that smells nice.” 

“Everything you have here smells nice,” you giggle, shifting to pluck a bottle of bubble bath that smells like lavender. The tub eventually fills and you inhale the floral goodness while Gabriel makes quick work of his bedding. He joins you once he’s finished. The tub is cozier with him behind you and attempting to place bubbles on top of your head. That sort of whimsy is just what you both need to end the night.

“Are you trying to give me a new hairstyle?” you ask him.

“By ‘trying,’ I think you mean succeeding,” he answers, flattening the foam on your head to run his fingers through your hair. He breaks any tangles along the way. “Should I grow my hair out again?”

“Yes,” you answer immediately. “I don’t have anything to pull when you eat me out.”

“Heh. Consider it done, then.”

“You’re the best.”

“Only for you.”

By the time the night ends, you find yourself smelling like lavender in one of Gabriel’s shirts, curled up next to him in clean sheets under a fuzzy blanket. Pretty, affectionate words are exchanged and you close your eyes. The last things you think of before falling asleep in his arms are the way you and Gabriel love each other, and how that’s more than enough to keep the two of you going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a break for once in my life are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
